


Arthur 的梦

by cathytheorange



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathytheorange/pseuds/cathytheorange
Summary: Arthur总是梦到自己的男仆……





	Arthur 的梦

　　Arthur记得他上一次梦到Merlin的时候，男仆还是那个瘦弱的少年的样子，皮肤像牛奶一样白皙，更衬出嘴唇的艳红和双颊的粉色，以及胸前如同花瓣一样的乳尖。梦里面少年在他身下躁动不安的扭动着，声音喑哑地叫着他的名字，在他每一次挺动腰肢的时候发出支离破碎的呻吟。

　　梦醒来，Merlin还是那个笨手笨脚的男仆，傻里傻气不明就里的就要掀开王子的被子叫他起床，然后在发现被子和床单上濡湿的痕迹以后尴尬地跑开，嘴里说着“我去给你拿换洗的床单来”，完全不知道让数以万计的“皇室子孙”白白流逝的正是他本人。

　　Arthur也着实苦恼了一阵。他虽然知道有时候骑士或战士之间会彼此抚慰，但是他从来没有这样做过，一是因为他是王子，没有骑士会有勇气冒着被Uther烧死的危险拉王储下水，二是因为他羞于表达，无论如何要让他去向战友提出“互相解决问题”的请求都会让他觉得是在侮辱骑士这一称谓，也会给人留下“王室竟然也会缺少解决生理问题的对象”的印象。因此，当他几次在梦里操哭自己的男仆以后，他都有认真思考是不是真的应该考虑找一个女人恋爱结婚。

　　然而和Guinevere恋爱结婚也并不能将Merlin从他的梦里赶走，这可能要归结于他和妻子并不那么频繁的床事。不知何故，Guinevere似乎并不怎么热衷于男欢女爱，倒不是说她全无兴趣，但是比起Arthur每隔几天就想要同房的兴致，王后似乎更想把精力分配给书籍和奏章。于国家来说，她无愧是可以统领全国的王后，但是于家庭来说，或者更确切一些，于爱情来说，她并不是一个合格的情人。

　　这就导致Arthur在结婚之后，变本加厉地梦到Merlin。

　　只是和婚前不同，梦里的Merlin不再是那个瘦弱的会哭啼啼的少年，而是变得更加强势，身体也更加结实，就像现实中的Merlin一样，已经完成了从男孩到男人的蜕变。梦中的男人不再趴伏于自己的身下，而是将他按倒在床上，用嘴和牙齿解开他的腰带，缓慢磨人地挑逗他的身体，直到他放弃所有骄傲崩溃地向黑发男子索求给予，然后梦里的男仆会将他翻过去，揉捏着他圆润的臀瓣，将自己粗长的阴茎顶入那个隐秘的入口，在国王难以抑制的叫喊中不断抽插，带给他不同于和王后交媾的更加汹涌的快感。

　　通常Arthur会在梦里发泄的瞬间粗喘着气醒来，然后羞愧地认清自己梦遗的现实。好在他做这样的梦时Guinevere并不在他身边，而是在隔壁看书或者批阅奏章，否则他的妻子可能就要怀疑他是否怀有二心。而事实也确实令人尴尬，他的妻子就在隔壁而他却在想着被侍候自己近十年的年轻男人按在身下予取予求，在梦里被快感冲昏头脑发出令人羞耻的叫喊声。

　　而这样的梦愈加频繁，他就愈是难以分清梦境与现实。他有时甚至会在Merlin给他更衣时想着接下来男仆会将他逼到墙边然后疯狂的亲吻他，企图将他的舌头咽下去，然而现实是男仆收好他的衣服后迷惑地看着双颊通红眼神迷离的国王，问他是不是感觉不舒服。幻想落空之后的空虚感几乎要将Arthur逼疯。

　　这一次的梦更加过分。

　　梦里Guinevere就在他身边睡着，而Merlin则两膝分跪在他身侧，捧着他的脸亲吻他，丰润的嘴唇不断吮吸他的舌头，甚至将他的舌头拉出来再放开，让他看到银丝拉长又断开。Merlin似乎毫不顾忌身边还睡着王后，亲吻的间隙还会发出哼哼声。

　　当Merlin终于玩够他的舌头以后，他转战于国王的下巴，用牙齿轻轻咬出痕迹，然后又用舌头舔舐那些红痕，好像这样就可以抚平一样。然后是耳朵，脖颈，接下来是胸口，像以往很多次梦那样，Merlin似乎都不会玩腻地逗弄Arthur身上那些除了梦里的黑发男人以外无人知晓的敏感地带。Arthur忍不住发出声音，但是又想起妻子还在身边而猛地捂上嘴。

　　Merlin好笑地看着他，眼神中带着邪恶——Arthur认定那就是邪恶——笑道：“你害怕了？”

　　“停下……Guinevere还在——啊！”Arthur话还没说完，Merlin猛地握住他已经硬挺的阴茎就让他毫无防备的叫出声来，他又紧紧地捂住嘴，紧张地看向妻子，然而王后只是翻了个身，完全没有醒来的迹象。

　　“舒服吗？比起和女人做。”Merlin握着柱身，拇指搓弄着红润的龟头，然后俯下身子舔弄，从顶端到底部，有些粗糙的舌面摩擦着敏感的龟头，带来潮水般的酸胀感。他在口交间隙，不断地和Arthur眼神相触，仿佛在无声的告诉他的国王，他是比Guinevere更好的选择。

　　Arthur难耐地吸气，任谁被Merlin这样服侍都会失控，更何况他的男仆对他所有的喜好一清二楚，就连性事上的癖好都深得要领。他一边尽力压抑快感积累的酸胀感，一边问：“她不会醒来吗？”

　　Merlin最后爱怜地亲吻了一下小国王，然后拉开Arthur的双腿，将在梦中已经被爱抚过无数次的入口暴露在自己眼前。他将国王的左腿搭在自己肩上，亲吻着那线条优美的小腿，发出啧啧的声音。然后他才看向国王本人，“这我就不知道了，如果你声音太大她也许就会醒来。”Merlin修长的手指徘徊在穴口，一点点的按摩着那里，手指灵巧的动作就像在说开门暗号一样，“你还没回答我，Arthur，是和我做更舒服，还是和Guinevere做更舒服？”

　　手指随着最后一个音节落下缓缓进入金发国王的身体，法师低声念了一句咒语，干涩的小穴立刻变得湿润，手指在其中运动，按压着肠壁，一波又一波难以言喻的快感直冲Arthur的大脑，让他除了无意义地呻吟说不出别的话来。

　　“回答我，Arthur。”法师将手指抽出去，看着被快感激出眼泪的国王，什么也不做，只是等待着回答。

　　“我……我不知道，Merlin……拜托了、拜托你……”Arthur感觉自己就像断奶的孩子一样无措，经过很多次梦境，他现在面对梦中的Merlin时已经完全没有了羞涩，在梦里他不需要任何矜持，他知道如何做能够让Merlin给他想要的，他也不吝示弱来得到自己现实中无论如何都得不到的东西。

　　“你不知道？如果你不知道那我们也没必要继续下去了，毫无意义。”Merlin退开身体，他将被子盖到Arthur身上，转身就要离开。Arthur不曾想梦中的Merlin会这样对他，他着急地抓住Merlin的胳膊，掀开被子，主动将身体向Merlin打开，“和你！和你做更舒服！我已经很久没有和她做过了，我只有你……求你了Merlin……给我……”

　　Merlin抬起他的手，亲吻他的指尖，然后将硬挺抵在不断开合的穴口，目光紧紧锁定他的国王，在插入时说道：“遵命，陛下。”

　　接下来的事情和以往的梦都差不多，但是更加具有真实感，Arthur即使醒来以后也能清楚地记得Merlin注视他的眼神，充满了占有欲和爱意；他在Merlin强势的动作下几乎要窒息，只能不断地喊着黑发男仆的名字，但是又会马上想起妻子还在身边而紧张地收缩小穴，带来更强烈的快感。最后的时候，Merlin俯首在他耳边，低声说：“如果王后这时候醒来，看到自己的丈夫被男人操哭的样子，她会怎么想呢？”羞耻感和快感一同袭来，让Arthur射了出来；他咬着Merlin的肩膀才没有尖叫出声，吵醒王后。

　　这一次梦过后，Arthur很长时间不敢直视Merlin和Guinevere，他甚至开始拒绝男仆靠近他。疏远Merlin之后，那些梦更加频繁，但是却没有之前那些令人印象深刻到分不清梦境和现实，而是在梦中就很清楚的知道这是梦，在一片混沌中叫着Merlin的名字然后射出来。

　　Arthur觉得自己一定是得了某种怪病。他需要医治。于是他叫Gaius来，说明自己最近总是噩梦缠身，而从老御医那高高挑起的眉毛来看，他确实病的不轻。

　　“很严重吗？”Arthur有些担忧。

　　“没什么，我想您只是政务繁忙，因此睡不好……我好像并没有听Merlin提起过您会做噩梦。”

　　“嗯……”

　　“而且他最近好像也不常来您这儿……恕我多嘴，你们吵架了吗？”

　　“没有，没有吵架。”Arthur立刻回答，他不希望自己那些难以启齿的梦被任何人知道。

　　他的急于否定并没有使Gaius信服。但年迈的医生没有再提出任何质疑，他收拾好药箱，告诉Arthur药剂做好后会派人送过来之后就离开了。

　　Arthur靠着桌子，盯着关好的门上无意义的一个点，眼前全是之前那些清晰的梦里Merlin满含爱意和情欲的目光。

　　他竟然开始想念梦里的男人了。

　　虽然他梦到的Merlin爱他入骨，会给他身为国王难以汲取的全然的包容和浪漫的爱情，但是现实的Merlin却不会。现实的男仆除了身体变得更加结实，愈加有男人味以外，还是那个笨手笨脚的仆人，而且他相当确信Merlin喜欢的是女人，因为他不止一次看到过他的男仆和不知是哪位小姐的女仆调笑，而且他也有幸听闻过女仆间谈论Merlin的话，撇去他对贴身男仆固有的成见不谈，这些年那个黑发小子确实变得越来越有魅力了。这更让他对自己感到羞耻，他竟然肖想自己的朋友！如果Merlin知道了会怎么看他？！

　　不不不，绝对不能让Merlin知道他的那些梦，他受不了梦中对他袒露爱意的男人在现实中弃他而去。

　　比起完全失去Merlin，他宁愿承受可望而不可及的痛苦。

　　-------

　　晚些时候，国王寝室的门被打开，Merlin手里拿着药瓶走了进来。Arthur仍旧像以前一样说他：“我可没听到敲门声，Merlin。”

　　“你的药，陛下。”Merlin把药放到桌子上，然后嘲讽地笑了一声，“我没想到向来睡得像死猪一样的人竟然也会噩梦缠身？”

　　“Merlin，”国王停下手中书写的动作，看着男仆，“注意你对国王说话的用词。”

　　“所以现在你拿出国王来说事了，”Merlin双手撑在桌子上，看着他，“在我们共同经历了那么多以后，你现在终于要开始跟我谈尊卑了是吗？”

　　“Merlin我——”

　　“你到底在想什么？你在害怕我？为什么？”Merlin似乎也有些焦虑，他咬着嘴唇，似乎在斟酌着接下来的话，“你最近一直在疏远我，是我做错了什么吗？你知道，虽然你是个菜头，但是只要你认为我哪里做得不对，你告诉我我都会改，Arthur，不要再——不要再这样了好吗？我很难过。”

　　Arthur断开和Merlin的视线，如果不这样做他难保自己不会冲动的去拥抱这个男人。但是Merlin却并没有如他所愿，他俯下身子，在现实中第一次双手捧着他的国王的脸颊让他看着自己，逾越身份的近距离让Arthur有些紧张，害怕自己会不一小心泄露出内心的想法。

　　“看着我，Arthur，告诉我，你到底在想什么？”

　　“我……”Arthur的目光在Merlin的唇上逡巡，他在想什么？他在想Merlin用他那小魔法把他脱光了然后就在这张办公桌上操他。魔法？哦是的他知道，毕竟他自知没有那么好的运气每次都能逢凶化吉，而且Merlin也确实不是那么善于说谎。

　　“你想要这个？”

　　“什——”

　　在Arthur的目光还没从Merlin嘴唇上移开时，那双唇就贴到了他嘴上，堵住了他的话。

　　Arthur不知道这是不是又是自己的一个幻想。

　　这当然不是，因为Merlin没有像他的幻想那样加深这个吻然后把他扒光了就地干到失神，而是很快结束这个亲吻，探询的看着他。

　　“你想要的是这个吗？Arthur？”

　　“……”Arthur说不出话来。刚刚的吻是真的？现实中的Merlin吻了他？就在刚才？“Merlin！！你知道你刚刚做了什么吗！！”

　　“我知道，Arthur，”Merlin又亲了一下他，“现在你不应该问我，而应该问问你自己，这是不是你想要的。”

　　问问自己？这是，这当然是，这太他妈是了！他这么久以来不就在渴求这个吗？希求现实中的Merlin给他梦中的一切。

　　国王的犹豫对法师来说是最好的答案。

　　“要直面你的心，陛下。”Merlin站直，狡黠地看着他的国王。

　　当Arthur反应过来以后，Merlin已经悄悄退到门口了，所以他羞赧之下扔出去的杯子只砸到了门上，但是国王的怒吼声却震响了整座城堡。

　　“MERRRRRRRRLINNNNNNNNN！！！！！！！！”

　　------

　　“所以你为什么要骗我告白？”

　　“那不是骗，是诱导，陛下——啊……别夹这么紧……”

　　“那不是紧，是爽……嗯哼……”

　　“……嗯……我要是不让你想清楚，你现在没准还自己纠结呢……”

　　“你到底是什么时候喜欢上我的？”

　　“这个……嗷嗷嗷！！别掐！别掐！”

　　Merlin左手揉着刚刚被Arthur狠掐了一把的胸口，右手扶着金发情人的髋骨，满是委屈地看着他。

　　现在他躺在床上，Arthur正坐在他的阴茎上操着自己，他的手时不时伸到后面揉弄情人圆润的屁股，没办法，他控制不住自己，毕竟平时他就总是盯着国王挺翘的臀部，做爱时难免会忍不住爱抚，而国王也纵容他，让他越来越无法无天。

　　Arthur双手撑在Merlin胸口，下面动作越来越快，很快，他和Merlin就同时爆发出来。之后，他趴在男仆身上，任由男仆抚摸着他的身体。

　　迷糊间，他突然发现Merlin肩上有一处咬伤，看起来应该是在某一次欢爱中留下的，但是他清楚地记得和Merlin的每一次性爱，他并没有咬过他。

　　妒火瞬间升起，他对准男仆的嘴唇狠狠咬下去，鲜血瞬间流了出来。

　　“你干嘛？！！”

　　“你肩上这是谁咬的？嗯？一边操我一边还在外面找乐子？”Arthur怒目圆睁。

　　“你自己咬的啊！菜头！”

　　“我什么时候咬的？！”

　　“就是那次Guinevere在旁边睡觉的那次！”

　　“……那不是梦吗？你怎么会知道？”

　　“……啊……这个……Arthur我可以解释的……”Merlin慢慢地往床边挪动。

　　Arthur前后一联系，瞬间想明白了。

　　“那些根本不是梦！！又是你的魔法小把戏！！”Arthur抓起枕头来就往Merlin头上招呼，幸亏男仆躲得快，没被一枕头拍死，“Merlin！！到底从什么时候开始的！！”

　　“Arthur你冷静点……”

　　“你说不说！”

　　“从我第一次发现你梦遗开始……嗷Arthur你轻点！！”

　　国王卡住法师的脑袋对他进行了一番蹂躏，直到法师主动交代自己所有“罪行”。

　　---

　　名义上是王后实际上是大臣的Guinevere很想亲自写一封奏折给国王，跟他好好讨论一下可不可以不要叫得那么大声，很影响她专心工作。

　　以及问一下Merlin什么时候能告诉Arthur他们同房时候的王后其实就是法师本人这个事实。毕竟Arthur那种愧疚的眼神看得她很不自在啊……  
　　  
　　-END-


End file.
